The need for highly accurate, optically based trace gas sensors is relevant to many disciplines, comprising greenhouse gas monitoring, pollution monitoring, industrial process monitoring, industrial air quality monitoring and benchtop chemical analysis systems. Field determinations of gas species dispersal patterns from, for instance, landfills, agricultural lands and highways comprise an important aspect of greenhouse gas monitoring and pollution monitoring. Trace gases of interest in this regard include nitric oxide (NO), nitrous oxide (N2O), carbon monoxide (CO), carbon dioxide (CO2), sulfur dioxide (SO2) and methane (CH4), among others.
Gas absorption spectroscopy is an important technique for field monitoring of trace gas species, such as those listed above. Such spectroscopic measurements are performed by measuring the percentage of light which passes through a gas sample at given light wavelengths. The technique makes use of the fact that particular gases exhibit characteristic light absorption responses as the wavelength of the light passing through the gas is varied. Gas species can thus be identified by these responses.
Trace gas species identification is typically performed by identifying the presence of one or more absorption “lines” attributable to the species in a gas sample. An absorption line is a narrow band of light wavelengths (or, correspondingly, frequencies or wavenumbers) at which the gas absorbs or attenuates light. A given gas usually has a number of absorption lines at different wavelengths (or alternatively, frequencies or wavenumbers). A typical gas sensor system may make a determination of the molecular concentration, s, of a target gas in a gas sample by making two measurements at a wavelength corresponding to an absorption line: (1) a measurement of the intensity of light transmitted through the target gas; and (2) a measurement of the intensity of light transmitted along the same path in the absence of the target gas. The ratio of these two measurements is defined as transmittance.
Pending regulations will require that greenhouse gases be monitored at various emissions sources, beginning with the thousands of sites that are presently required to monitor other air pollutants. Detecting ambient trace levels of various greenhouse gases—expected at parts-per-million (ppm) or parts-per-billion (ppb) levels—with high confidence (e.g., 1000:1 fidelity) will require high accuracy sensors that achieve ppb detection levels in real-time. For example, to measure the vertical flux of a pollutant or greenhouse gas from a source on the ground to the atmosphere at large, a gas sensor device may be placed, together with a wind speed device and other atmospheric measuring instruments (e.g., a thermometer and a barometer), at an elevated location above the putative source such as, for instance, on a tower above a pasture land. For a fully turbulent flux, the average vertical flux, F, of the gas species may be calculated, by combining measurements of vertical wind speed, w, and molecular concentration, s, of a target gas species, according to the “eddy flux” (or “eddy covariance”) equation,F=ρaws≅ρaw′s′  Eq. 1in which ρa is mean air density, w′ and s′ are the time derivatives of vertical wind speed and target gas concentration, respectively, and the overbar symbols represents mean values. The approximation on the right-hand side of the above equation resolves a practical experimental difficulty of measuring air density simultaneously with and at the same repetition rate as measurements of wind speed and gas concentration. However, in order to use this approximation, the time derivative of the concentration must be calculated. Since the expected typical concentrations of various target species are at the parts-per-million (ppm) or parts-per-billion (ppb) level, accurate calculations of s′ require the precision of these measurements to be at least at the level of several tens of ppb (or better). Furthermore, since vertical wind speed can change on time scales of much less than one second, simultaneous precise gas concentration measurements must be available on the same time scale.
Fast instruments are particularly needed for such eddy covariance measurements. Established IR spectroscopic sensor technologies such as non-dispersed infrared absorption-based instruments cannot achieve the required accuracy levels, because the presence of interferents, such as water vapor, confounds such measurements. Moreover, many existing gas sensor systems employ cumbersome, ultra-high reflectivity optical multipass cells such as astigmatic Herriot or Cavity Ringdown cells in order to obtain measurements in the near infrared (0.7-3 μm), and are thus sensitive to optical contamination of the mirror surfaces that can result from commonly occurring trace level particulates and other contaminants. Thus, although there presently exists an open-path methane sensor that operates in the near-infrared, it requires periodic cleaning of the mirror surfaces via rinsing the multipass cell optics with a solution while spinning the mirror at high speed, thereby adding consumables, size, and cost to the sensor. Additionally, the size of this conventional sensor is not ideal, as local heating of the sample gas may occur.
The mid-infrared (mid-IR) range of the electromagnetic spectrum (wavelengths in the range of 3-8 μm, is of much greater use for such trace gas measurements, since most important trace gas species of interest exhibit, within this region, pronounced absorption lines that may be differentiated from lines attributable to water vapor (H2O) and other interfering species. Typically, the mid-IR absorption lines are much stronger than the absorption lines found in the near-IR. For instance, methane exhibits several strong rotationally-resolved (ro-vibrational) and interference-free infrared absorption lines near 3.3 μm. Likewise, carbon dioxide exhibits similarly useful lines near 4.3 μm and carbon monoxide and nitrogen dioxide exhibit similarly useful lines near 4.6 μm.
Lasers are the most appropriate light sources for measuring transmittance at the wavelengths of rotationally resolved infrared absorption lines. Lasers can provide intense, monochromatic light comprising a wavelength which, in some cases, can be tuned to match an absorption line feature and which comprises a bandwidth that is narrower than the bandwidth of the absorption line feature. Diode lasers are preferred for field portable instruments because of their small size, durability and low power requirements.
Unfortunately, conventional diode lasers cannot be used directly in many important mid-IR spectrographic applications because they produce light frequencies in the 1 to 1.5 μm range (near infrared). So-called “lead salt” diode lasers are available with emission at the required wavelength ranges. However, these lasers are not suitable for use in field-portable gas sensors because they are expensive and because they require cryogenic cooling which adds additional complexity and limits the ability of the gas sensor to run unattended. So-called “quantum cascade” lasers are also available but are not generally suitable for portable gas sensor systems because of their relatively high cost, low yield and inability to access the 3-4 micron spectral region. Light sources which provide a shifted frequency by means of an optical parametric oscillator (OPO) are presently too expensive and bulky to be considered for use in a field portable instrument.
As a result of the above considerations, light sources which produce mid-IR light through difference frequency generation (DFG) are the only presently available light sources that are suitable for use in field-portable automatically operating gas sensor systems. Such light sources may utilize two (or more) near-IR light sources together with a non-linear crystal to generate mid-IR light. However, gas sensor systems based on mid-IR absorption and having the necessary sensitivity, precision and stability required for long-term unattended field measurement of gas fluxes have not yet been described. The present invention addresses such a need.